


I Can't Make You Love Me

by Rantaro_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I doubt it's worth rating, M/M, Me self-projecting onto Rantaro, Pining, Poor Rantaro :(, The angst is really only in the end, This is actually my 2nd work in the fandom let's go :0, This will have mild swearing in it, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i feel bad now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaro_kinnie/pseuds/Rantaro_kinnie
Summary: (title is a song by Bonnie Raitt)Rantaro Amami is in love with Keebo.It takes him a ridiculously long time to figure to figure this out. And he regrets it when he does.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	I Can't Make You Love Me

Rantaro was in love.

There wasn’t a moment that Rantaro could specifically pinpoint for when these feelings had started. It was a gradual development, his feelings went from ‘he’s pretty cute’ to ‘holy fucking shit I am in love with him’.

Usually, he would feel a lot better when sorting out his feelings. He always found it hard to put his own feelings into words, into little boxes that he could label. He didn’t have boxes in his head that labeled emotions and moods ‘happy’ or ‘angry’, he was always stuck somewhere in between emotions like that. He couldn’t pin them in a specific place. And every single day, he would sit on his bed, and try to recall every single emotion he had felt that day. And every single day, there wasn’t one emotion that was the same as the day before, or the day before that.

It made it hard for him to put his own thoughts and feelings into emotions, to link those feelings to people. Everything would just be so much simpler if everything fit into the little boxes inside his head. 

He felt as if his brain was an incredibly big library, but instead of books, there were only drawers filled with all his thoughts. He couldn’t easily identify between ‘love’ and ‘like’. Maybe it was because he had never really been in love, maybe he just was terrible at reading his own feelings.

Despite this, when he realized he was in love, it all came crashing down on him. He finally had a feeling he could put in a box, and yet, he didn’t feel all that happy about it. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want to be in love. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to love someone so unconditionally.

It was the person who he was in love with.

Because Rantaro fucking Amami had fallen in love with Keebo, also known as K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. Rantaro had fallen in love with a _robot_.

Granted, said robot acted and talked in the same way any human would. He would get happy, sad, angry, serious, bored and so on. Keebo had a difficulty understanding other people’s emotions, but his own emotions always fit into those neat little boxes. There was no inbetween for Keebo, no misunderstandings about how he felt.

So, ironically. Keebo had his own feelings sorted out, and couldn’t figure out other people’s feelings. And for Rantaro, it was the other way around.

So Rantaro _hoped_ , prayed to whatever ancient being that was out there that Keebo could maybe have similar feelings towards him. That maybe, just maybe, Keebo had something that could make him feel something like that.

And then Keebo told Rantaro that he uses his calculations to speak as if he had a heart, that he had no real heart.

And it broke Rantaro down.

He didn’t know what he had expected, he didn’t know why he was still so shocked by a discovery like this.

And so Rantaro Amami’s feelings were completely and totally unrequited.

But he was digressing. Making mental conversations with yourself in your mind can do that to you.

And so, at the end of that day, he was yet again sitting in his bed. And finding boxes for his emotions in his little mental library. He took a few steps back, figuratively, trying to find out where these feelings had started.

Maybe it was to make himself wallow in his self-pity a little more. Maybe it was to understand himself better. Whatever the reason was, he was laying down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. And he tried to pinpoint the moment it had all started tumbling downhill.

The first time he felt feelings that sparked something, were about three months after he had been classmates with Keebo.

It was a normal schoolday, class hadn’t started yet but most of the students were already there. Rantaro was talking to Kaede, he couldn’t remember about what exactly, when Keebo walked in to the classroom.

Keebo was walking next to Kokichi, who was chatting away about something. Without noticing himself, Rantaro watched Keebo make his way over to his own seat. Until Keebo’s eyes met him. Not really knowing what to do, Rantaro gave Keebo a smile and a wave. Keebo’s eyes lit up, and he smiled back.

 _‘Huh, he’s pretty cute’_ , was the first thing that entered Rantaro’s mind. It made him mentally halt for a second. He was pretty sure that wasn’t the first thing you should think of when your sort of friend maybe classmate smiled at you. But he couldn’t point what made it different from his other thoughts.

He thought Shuichi and Kaede were pretty cute as well, but they were his friends. And objectively, they were cute. So what made it so different this time?

He ended up pushing it away, back into a corner of his mind, where he could unpack it that evening.

He turned back towards Kaede, who was smirking at him, as if she knew something he didn’t. Which he didn’t like for some reason. He would need to unpack a lot tonight.

After that event, he started getting weird tingles in his stomache whenever he was around Keebo. He shoved them down most of the time. They didn’t hurt, or made him uncomfortable, he just felt awkward when they came. Sometimes, they would feel almost pleasant, and those were the only times he would let himself indulge in them.

Looking back, maybe he really had been an idiot.

The second time he felt something besides the weird tingles, it wasn’t even when Keebo was around. It was when he was hanging out with Kaede, in the library to do some studying. They had been talking about nothing in particular, sitting at one of the tables, until Kaede had gotten that knowing smirk on her face again.

“So, you and Keebo, huh?” She smirked, looking at Rantaro as if she could see right through him. As if she could walk into his little library and fit his feelings into those neat little boxes, as if she knew more about him than he did about himself. It didn’t bother him much, anyone would probably know Rantaro’s feelings better than he did, but it still surprised him.

His stomache turned, the weird tingles back. But now, there was another strange feeling accompanying them.

“What do you mean?” He asked, trying to feign innocence. He couldn’t really tell if it worked, because Kaede’s smile only grew. She scooted a little closer to him, leaning her head over, as if she didn’t want anyone else to hear her next words.

“You seem awfully fond of him.” She smiled. “Don’t know if you can keep calling it platonic.”

Rantaro’s stomache did a flip, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Was that what this was? It couldn’t have been.

“Hm, can’t say I agree with you on that.” Rantaro said, giving Kaede a wobbly smile. Kaede raised her eyebrow, but she hummed, seeming to drop the subject. Rantaro bit his lip, feeling a wave of uncertainty crash over him.

Were the feelings he was experiencing towards Keebo platonic? Or something else? Sadly for Rantaro back then, he was still knees-deep in his denial, so he shoved all of his feelings into the ‘platonic’ box. Because denial is safe and wouldn’t give him as much of a headache as acceptance would.

The next time it happened had been rather subtle. They had been hanging out in a class group. It was a small party at Miu’s house, because the dorms would have been too small. Just a get together with the whole class, although, Miu had brought alcohol so maybe it could have gone a little different had everyone decided to drink.

Shuichi and Kaede were chatting about a murder show they had watched the other day, something about how much the latest episode sucked and how it could die in a hole. Something along those lines.

Rantaro was sitting on the couch, he was more or less lost in his own thoughts, when a voice pulled him out of them.

“Oh, Amami-kun, mind if I sit with you?” Rantaro looked sideways, seeing Keebo standing there. The robot looked at him with a smile. Rantaro couldn’t help but recall the conversation with Kaede again, and the weird tingles were back. Awesome.

“Sure,” he said, trying not to make his voice waver too much. Keebo seemed happy with the answer, and plopped down right next to Rantaro. Keebo started going on about something, with Rantaro ocasionally filling in with some commentary.

Frankly, Rantaro could remember nothing about what they had been talking about that evening. He only remembered that while they were talking, Keebo had a habit of waving his arms around, trying to emphasize his points. He almost hit Rantaro a few times, but those were just small details.

Keebo kept going on about… something. And Rantaro, for whatever reason, felt absolutely mesmerized. He wanted to keep listening, for Keebo to just talk nonsense just so Rantaro could listen to him. This continued on for about an hour, maybe two. Until Miu interrupted the quiet little bubble that was their conversation. She came to ask Keebo about something, Rantaro zoned out a few seconds in, waiting for Keebo to start talking again.

He ended up catching Kaede’s eye from across the room, who gave him that dumb smirk again. Shuichi looked between the two of them, clearly confused. Rantaro saw him open his mouth, asking Kaede something. Kaede whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened slightly. 

And now they were both giving him all-knowing smiles.

He did not like this at all.

He was brought back from his staring contest with the two when Keebo started talking to him again. And he felt himself mesmerized again. Keebo continued going on about whatever he was going on about. And Rantaro just listened along.

Sometimes he would make some remarks, cut in just to make a joke about something. And Keebo would laugh, sometimes snicker. And that made Rantaro a lot happier than it should have.

The evening came to an end.

And as everyone was exiting the house, Keebo rushed over to Rantaro.

“Ah, Amami-kun!” Keebo called out, Rantaro stopped in his tracks, standing halfway down the steps from the porch. To an outsider, it would probably look like a scene straight out of a romance movie. “Thank you for talking with me, I had a lot of fun.” Keebo smiled at Rantaro, and Rantaro’s breathing hitched for a moment.

Because _damn_ , Keebo had a nice smile. He suddenly remembered Keebo was still standing there, patiently waiting for him to reply.

“Yeah, I did too.” Rantaro smiled at him. “Also, you can just call me Rantaro if you want to.” The last part slipped out before he could stop himself. Well, too late to take it back now. Keebo smile grew.

“Okay Rantaro, see you tomorrow at school!” Keebo waved. Rantaro gave him a wave back.

“Yeah, see you.” He croaked out. Keebo gave him one last smile, before turning around to help Miu clean up the house. Rantaro stood on the porch’ steps for a few seconds. Why? He didn’t know. He sighed, turning around and starting to walk home, when he heard someone call after him.

He turned around to see Shuichi standing there, trying to gather his breath, as if he had just run a marathon. Shuichi stood upright, clearing his throat, and flashed Rantaro that goddamn smirk.

“So, Kaede told me.” At this point, Rantaro felt as if feigning ignorance would just further prove Shuichi’s point. But then again, that didn’t stop him from feigning ignorance.

“Come again?” Rantaro asked coolly, he sounded a tad bit sarcastic. He hadn’t really intended to sound sarcastic, but honestly, he was so done with his friends at this point.

Shuichi seemed slightly caught off by Rantaro’s reply, maybe feigning ignorance really did help getting pesky Ultimate Detectives of his back. Although, Shuichi would be kind of a bad detective if he couldn’t tell the difference between pretending and the actual deal of not knowing.

“Hm, well, she did mention this,” Shuichi muttered. Rantaro was probably not supposed to hear that, but he did. He raised his eyebrow.

“Mention what?” Rantaro knew exactly what she had mentioned, he wasn’t dumb, he was just very very comfortable with his good old friend denial. Because Kaede couldn’t have known things he didn’t, how does that even work??

Shuichi didn’t seem to hear him, or he was ignoring him. He continued on muttering, Rantaro couldn’t really hear exactly what he was muttering about, but he had a hunch.

The two of them ended up walking back together, Shuichi didn’t mention the subject again, and so they fell into easy conversation.

But the train of thought did end up taking off that night.

He ended up reviewing everything that had happened in his head, pulling those boxes out of the drawers only to place them back in because his feelings didn’t make _sense_. It was hard to figure out and even harder to admit that he could like Keebo as more than a friend. Because he certainly felt different about Keebo than he did about any of his other friends.

Sadly, he was still in denial it was anything more than platonic. Keebo was a nice person to hang out with and he was cute, but that didn’t mean Rantaro _liked_ him.

All of this ended up taking a drastic turn a month after the party. Shuichi, Kaede and Rantaro had decided to meet up to get some coffee in a quaint little cafe a few blocks away from the school. The three of them always went there together, it was cozy and warm inside and always an amazing place to just relax.

So when Shuichi texted them in their little groupchat to ask if he could invite some people, Rantaro really should have suspected something. Shuichi didn’t specify who he would bring, but Rantaro send a quick ‘of course!’ anyways. He was on good terms with most of his classmates anyway, so it didn’t really matter who Shuichi would bring.

He ended up arriving about ten minutes early, he took a seat by the window and occupied himself with his phone. It was cold outside, despite it being the middle of spring.

He heard the bell from the door. He looked up to see Shuichi, Kaede and…

Keebo.

He was at least 93 percent sure that Shuichi had done this on purpose. The smile Shuichi and Kaede gave him only seemed to confirm this. Maybe he would murder them both later, but that would be like admitting to them he liked Keebo.

Strangely, the idea of him liking Keebo seemed less uncomfortable now than it had been earlier in the year. He was weirdly okay with his feelings, not that he had them, but if he did, he would be okay with it.

Keebo seemed to notice him almost immediately, expression lightening. It made Rantaro’s heart leap in his chest. Had Keebo known Rantaro would be there? Shuichi did invite him, so maybe he told Keebo who was coming as well.

The three teenagers took a seat at the table Rantaro was sitting at.

“Rantaro, have you ordered anything yet?” Keebo asked, smiling at Rantaro. Rantaro blinked. His mind felt sluggish for some reason, his hands were starting to sweat as well.

Was he starting to get sick? That wouldn’t make sense, it is the middle of spring for goodness’ sake! Maybe he should check in at the doctor tomorrow..

Rantaro offered Keebo a smile. “Ah no, I was waiting for you guys,” he took a quick look at the menu. “What are you guys getting?”

“Lemonade, probably,” Shuichi said, staring intensely at the menu.

“Probably a cola for me,” Kaede smiled.

“Well, I can’t exactly drink so..” Keebo said, looking slightly flustered.

“Oh right, robot, I forgot,” Rantaro said, unhelpfully. Keebo chuckled however.

“I’d rather have you forget I’m a robot than remind me I’m a robot all the time.” Keebo said, sighing, but there was a small smile on his face. “I already have Kokichi telling me that.” Keebo waved his hand around, as if swatting a fly away.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s on the same line, but Kokichi started calling me ‘avocado boy’ lately.” Rantaro said. “My hair is not _that_ green, right?”

“Oh no, it is.”

“It definitely is.”

“A 100 percent it is.”

“Guys what the fuck, you are supposed to be on my side.” Rantaro gasped, feigning irritation.

“No, as your friend I get legal bullying rights.” Kaede laughed. “That is how friendship works.” Shuichi looked stunned. He probably didn’t notice Kaede was just joking.

“No, that is _not_ how friendship works!” Shuichi said, sounding astonished.

“Yes it is!” Kaede said, looking even more amused than before.

“No, it isn’t!” Shuichi said, but he looked more uncertain now. He looked at Rantaro. “Right?”

“I don’t know, why should I tell a traitor that?” Rantaro smirked. He heard Keebo stiffle his laughter from beside him. It made his heart flip around, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. _Okay, so you like his laugh. Big deal, it just makes you feel like this because it’s new._ he thought to himself. But there was something in his gut that was screaming, something that was telling him otherwise.

He would pay attention to it later.

The afternoon quickly went by. The four of them ended up chatting about anything and nothing at all at the same time. And every single time Keebo smiled or laughed, Rantaro felt his heart jump, his stomache tighten, and his cheeks go red.

Maybe he was allergic to Keebo’s laugh. But you can’t be allergic to someone’s laugh, right? He mulled it over, twisting and turning the idea in his head, trying to see if you could be allergic to laughter.

Before he knew it, Rantaro was back in his dorm room. He sighed, flopping down on his bed. He put his hands behind his neck, staring at the ceiling.

He took everything he knew about this specific feeling. He got nervous around Keebo, but it wasn’t a bad kind of nervous. He went red whenever Keebo laughed, he liked Keebo’s laugh. His heart leaped everywhere when he heard Keebo laugh.

He took every single thing, twisted it around, turning it. Trying to get a good mental image of it. Trying to see where it fit in with the boxes.

He came to one conclusion.

_Love._

He bolted upright, sitting on his bed. The world seemed to slow down for a moment, as did his breathing. He couldn’t hear anything else for a moment, there was only a slight buzz in his ear. He couldn’t process it, but it made sense suddenly. It all added up. He was in love.

Rantaro Amami was in love.

And that just made everything infinitely harder.

Kaede and Shuichi had noticed. Who’s to say other people hadn’t noticed as well. Maybe Keebo..

He needed to talk about this with someone. And the most logical person to talk to was Kaede as of right now. Kaede was smart, Kaede would help him. Shuichi was a good person to talk to, but Rantaro doubted Shuichi could help him right now. Shuichi couldn’t tell him what to do.

He bolted up from his bed, rushing over to the door. Throwing it close behind him, he almost sprinted over to Kaede’s room. He felt out of breath, he felt tired all of a sudden, but he also felt a strange buzz of adrenaline rush through his veins. It made him feel warm everywhere, it made his fingers tingle. It felt _good_.

He stopped in front of Kaede’s door, trying to gather his breath. The world seemed to be almost silent. The only noise reminding him time was still moving was the clock in the hallway, slowly ticking away.

_Tick, tak_

He raised his hand, and knocked twice. They were quick knocks, it almost sounded as one loud knock. Rantaro could hear shuffling from the other side of the door, and the door opened.

Kaede stood there, confused and with sleepy eyes. She was wearing pajamas, and her hair was somewhat tangled together.

“Rantaro? What are you doing here?” Kaede slurred out, rubbing in her eyes sleepily. She glanced at the clock, squinting her eyes. As if she was trying very hard to read the time. “It’s 11 pm, why are you here at this time?” Rantaro breathed in, his breath wavering slightly.

“I’m in love with Keebo.”

Kaede blinked, looking as if she was processing the words. Then, she grinned.

“Congratulations, you are officialy the last one to know.” She cheered, grinning from eye to eye. And for once, that damn smile didn’t make Rantaro feel uneasy. “But why did you come to tell me that right now?”

“I need advice, on what to do.” Rantaro muttered, feeling embarrassed. Kaede raised her eyebrow.

“Isn’t it obvious? You tell him how you feel.” Rantaro felt his eyes widen. _No way!_ No fucking way that he would confess to Keebo. He was in deep, but he wasn’t that desperate.

“No.” He blurted out. Kaede seemed confused. “I don’t know if he feels the same, so no way am I doing that.” Kaede looked a tad bit annoyed.

“Are you telling me?” Kaede asked, voice wavering slightly because of.. anger? “That you are not going to confess your undying love for Keebo, because he might not feel the same. Despite the fact that there is a chance that he may feel the same and you will have missed your shot forever? And you will regret that forever??”

“ _Yes_ ” Kaede looked flabbergasted. She opened her mouth a few times, but closed it again, almost like a fish on dry land. She breathed in loudly through her nose, as if to calm herself down.

“I’ll give you this deal. Ask Keebo if he’s interested in someone. If he says no, you can wait. If he says yes, you have to confess.” Rantaro wanted to protest, but Kaede cut him off. “If you don’t, you will face my wrath because you woke me up for this and now I need _something_ in compensation. Deal?” She asked, sweetly. Rantaro swallowed.

“Yeah, deal.” He was going to regret this. He was so going to regret this. Kaede seemed pleased however.

“Okay great, just meet up with him tomorrow and let me sleep.” She then promptly shut the door. At this point, Rantaro couldn’t really take offense to that, he would probably slam the door in someone’s face.

He took out his phone, sending a quick tekst to Keebo. To ask if he wanted to meet up the next day. He responed within a few seconds, sending a _Sure! :D_. Smiley face. A smiley face was good. Great. Awesome.

Rantaro stalked back to his room, thinking about what he was going to say the next day. How would he word it?

It was safe to say he didn’t get a lot of sleep that night.

The next day, the sun was shining. Rantaro blinked a couple times, trying to wake up. He rolled over, looking at his clock. It was 9 am, he was supposed to meet up with Keebo in two hours. He begrudgingly got out of bed, already missing the warmth.

He showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. There wasn’t much to fix about his hair, but the small things mattered right now.

He left his dorm, taking his bag with books with him, walking a little too quickly. He arrived at the cafeteria at around 10 am, still an hour left. He ate some toast, he didn’t feel hungry, he felt a little sick. _It’ll be fine,_ He reminded himself, softly sighing. _You’ll be fine._ Everything passed in a blur, he couldn’t taste the toast, he couldn’t hear anything but muffled noises.

He stood up, walking towards the library. Nobody would go to the library on a Saturday, only nerds did that. 

His breathing was quickening, he felt lightheaded, and giddy. He felt sick and festered, but he also felt like he could take on the entire world.

He opened the door to the library, maybe he wouldn’t be there yet. Maybe Rantaro would have some time to gather his thoughts before asking him. But because the universe hated him, Keebo was already sitting at the table in the middle of the library. Rantaro’s heart skipped a beat. Keebo looked so concentrated, staring over his homework, chewing on a pen. He looked cute, he was cute.

 _Fuck_ , Rantaro was so in love it was almost cringy.

Keebo noticed him, a smile spread on his face, and Rantaro was very definitely fucked. Keebo waved at him.

“Hey Rantaro, you’re early.” He smiled, looking at the clock. Rantaro breathed in. This is fine, he could do this.

“I could say the same about you.” He said as he walked over to Keebo, plopping down in the chair next to him. Keebo laughed and Rantaro was suddenly very thankful it was dimly lit within the library.

“Well true, but I did have to finish this homework.” He sighed. “I’m already behind as is, I kept putting it off and now I have to make up on a month’s work of math homework.” He groaned. “I wish I was a calculator, this would all be so much easier then.” Rantaro laughed.

“Just do what I do.” He grinned. Keebo looked at him expectantly. “Just don’t do it.” Keebo gasped slightly.

“Rantaro! You could get in trouble for that! What if there’s a test and you don’t recognise anything?” Rantaro shrugged.

“I’ll see it when I get there.” Rantaro said, smiling. Keebo snorted, shaking his head slightly. Almost as if he couldn’t believe what Rantaro was saying. His hands were suddenly clammy. He could ask now, he could just disguise it as a normal everyday question, between _friends_. The word friends made him cringe a little. His mouth felt dry, as if he had rubbed his tongue with sandpaper. His vision was beginning to swim.

“Hey Keebo?” He asked, begging that his voice wasn’t showing too much of his state. Keebo looked at him, tilting his head sideways. He looked cute. Rantaro swallowed. “You ever, I don’t know, thought about the future? Get married, start a family and what not?” Keebo seemed to ponder the question for a moment.

“Well, I have thought about the future.” He mused. “But not really about love.” Rantaro’s head suddenly hurt.

“Really? No one here that caught your eye?” _Please, please, give me a chance, anything,_ he silently begged. Keebo didn’t seem to notice.

“No, not really.” He chuckled dryly. “See, I can’t really ‘feel’ love. I can admire people and grow fond of them. But I can never _like_ them.”

Keebo continued talking, but Rantaro couldn’t hear him. There was a ringing in his ears. He felt sick.

 _He doesn’t like me. He doesn’t like me. He doesn’t like me. He can never like me._ The words swam in his head, it made his head hurt. It made his heart hurt, as if someone had pricked his heart hundreds of times with tiny little needles. He wanted to cry, he was so close to crying. But he couldn’t, because Keebo was there and Keebo didn’t deserve to deal with Rantaro’s bullshit.

Keebo was too good to deal with Rantaro’s bullshit. With his bullshit feelings and his bullshit heart and bullshit everything. He could hear Keebo adress him, but he couldn’t at the same time. He was in a daze, and he really didn’t want to wake up.

“-Taro?” Rantaro snapped out of his daze, to see Keebo worriedly looking at him. “Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” Keebo placed a hand on Rantaro’s forehead. Which really wasn’t good because it only reminded Rantaro of what he couldn’t have, what he would never have. “You are very red. Maybe you’re starting to get sick.” Keebo gasped.

“Do you want to go back to your room? I can bring you something to eat later?” Keebo looked at him, a questioning look in his eyes. And the offer Keebo made him of the food was tempting, but Rantaro didn’t deserve to be selfish. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to lock himself away until he couldn’t remember what Keebo looked like.

“I think I’ll go get some rest. You don’t have to bring me anything, I’ll be fine.” He offered Keebo a weak smile. He wanted to get out of here, he wanted to hide away, curl into a ball and be forgotten.

He said goodbye to Keebo, and exited the library as quickly as possible. He ran to his room, closing the door behind him.

He threw his bag in the corner of the room, walked over to his desk and threw everything of in one swift move. His stuff clattered loudly on the ground, filling the room with noise. A sob raked through him, and another one, until tears started rolling down his face.

This was a stupid idea. _Rantaro_ was stupid. He had barely known about his own feelings for twelve hours and here he was, balling his eyes out like a child.

He was angry, he was sad, he felt so many emotions go through him. For once in his life, he could name them, but it only made him feel more miserable. He wasn’t entitled to Keebo, he knew that. Keebo was a person and yet Rantaro wanted him _so_ bad. He wanted to hold him and spend time with him and do everything people did when they loved one another. But he could never.

Because Rantaro Amami was in love.

And Rantaro Amami’s feelings would never ever be reciprocated.

On a cherry tree not too far from the school, a flower wilted.

**Author's Note:**

> whooo that was a joy and an agony to write. I had a lot of fun playing around with Rantaro's feelings :).


End file.
